


Conceal

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Netorare, Tragedy, ntr
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau milikku, Hinata. Ingatlah, kau hanya milikku. Di saat yang sama, aku mengakui bahwa kau tak akan pernah jadi milikku. Dedicated to event #ImplisitCelebration2016 (juga ditujukan untuk challenge pribadi dari Aileen Shen) Rate M untuk plot. Prompt: NTR/Netorare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Aku sangat menanti hari ini."

Di ruangan yang gelap, terdengar suara-suara yang menggema cukup keras. Suara parau seorang pemuda dan suara tercekat seorang gadis.

"Sasuke …"

"Hinata, kau milikku."

"Sa-suke … tolong—lepaskan …"

Sesosok gadis di bawah tubuh si pemuda merintih. Rintihannya tak lepas dari nama sang pemuda berambut gelap. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh sang Uchiha agar tak menindihnya.

"Sa-su … ke …"

Kedua tangan lelaki itu memeluknya. Bibir saling memagut dengan rakus. Gadis itu gelagapan, tak sanggup melawan ataupun mengimbangi. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, "Kau. Milikku."

Pemuda itu beringas. Memaksakan setiap kehendaknya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menyerah karena tak mampu lagi melawan. Tangan-tangan yang sebelumnya memberontak kini terbaring lemas di sisi ranjang berseprai putih bersih. Suara-suara yang tadi ia rintihkan kini mulai membisu seiring pandangannya mengabur.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"Selamat tidur … Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Kau akan lebih bahagia denganku, Hinata.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari peraduannya. Hari sudah pagi, tepatnya jam weker yang disetel jam enam pagi sudah berdering manja agar sang empu membuka mata dan menjalani hari. Cahaya samar-samar memasuki ruangan melalui sela-selai tirai yang tidak tertutup rapat. Sasuke menapakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok berambut indigo di sebelahnya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat sebelum berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan menatap wajah gadis yang juga menatapnya balik. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi gadis itu dan mengecupnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu.

Gadis yang masih berada di kasur itu tak menjawab melainkan menatap kosong jendela-jendela besar yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

Conceal © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fanwork. |

Pairing: [Sasuke U. x Hinata H.] Itachi U.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy

Rate: M [untuk plot]

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

Challenge pribadi dari kak Shen Mei Leng ^^v

Event #ImplisitCelebration2016

NTR [Netorare]

.

Kaya. Tampan. Berpendidikan tinggi. Digilai wanita. Disegani siapa saja.

Semua status itu disandang oleh Uchiha Sasuke tanpa terkecuali. Hal itu sudah ia dapatkan sejak ia masih kecil. Karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Meski sudah tak punya orangtua, ia membuktikan pada dunia bahwa marga tersohor itu tetap akan diingat sepanjang masa. Mana ada orang yang tidak kenal dengan namanya yang sudah mendunia. Tapi, sebagaimanapun status seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah tahu hal apa yang ada di balik genggaman tangannya. Kau tak pernah bisa menduga, ada rahasia apa di balik punggungnya yang tegap.

Rahasia tentang apa yang tidak pernah didapatkan seorang Uchiha dalam hidupnya.

…

Sepasang kaki yang dibalut pantofel bermerek melangkah tegap melintasi ruangan yang yang menjadi kantor pusat Uchiha Corp. Semua orang menundukkan badan saat ia lewat, namun tak satupun salam itu pernah ia balas dan tak ada yang berani protes.

Uchiha Sasuke menekan tombol lift sebelum menunggu benda itu membawanya menuju puncak gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi kantornya. Ia mengecek notifikasi ponsel. Tiga e-mail dari perusahaan Sabaku, dua pesan singkat dari ibu angkatnya, tiga miscall dari rekan kerjanya. Sasuke menghela napas.

Men-dial nomor yang ia kenal, ia menunggu di sudut lift sambil menyandarkan punggung.

"Halo."

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Apakah Itachi datang lagi?"

"Ah, iya. Dia datang semalam dan menanyakan tentang beberapa hal."

Wajah Sasuke berubah gelap. Ia keluar dari pintu lift yang telah terbuka.

"Apa yang ditanyakannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah pengeluaran yang kau bilang untuk kebutuhan pribadi. Tapi, hei, jumlahnya memang banyak sekali. Dan dia bertanya tentang siapa ya namanya—oh, Hinata-san."

Sasuke memotong dengan cepat, "Jangan katakan apapun padanya, Suigetsu."

"Hmm. Mengerti, Bos! Tapi serius Sasuke, buat apa kau membeli 'barang-barang itu'? Memangnya kau mau me—"

"Berisik."

Ponsel dimatikan. Sasuke memasuki kantor pribadinya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol khusus, keamanan ruangan, agar tak ada lagi yang membobol ruangannya seperti Itachi. Ia menatap kosong lembaran berkas yang menumpuk rapi di mejanya. Ia tak acuh. Bisa diurus nanti.

Pintu berwarna gelap di sisi kiri lebih menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Seorang gadis duduk manis di ruangan itu. Menatap arah pintu tanpa berkomentar. Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk tubuh semampai gadis itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Pintu ruangan diketuk agak keras, berkali-kali. Sasuke mendecih, jengah. Ia mencium dahi gadis itu sebelum keluar dan memeriksa kedatangan tamunya. Sasuke sudah menduga, siapa yang akan datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Itachi yang belakangan ini kerajinan mendatangi kantornya. Sasuke kembali ke pintu sebelumnya dan mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat, tak lupa menaruh kode khusus agar tak bisa dibuka sembarangan.

Barulah Sasuke kembali ke pintu yang diketuk Itachi dengan tidak sabaran. Sasuke membukanya.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke … kita perlu bicara."

Itachi masuk. Sasuke menyuruh sekretarisnya membuat kopi melalui interkom. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan kakak lelakinya yang tampak kacau. Tak lama, sekretarisnya mengantarkan kopi dan empermisikan diri.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari kantong celana dan membaca notifikasi yang masuk, "Bicara apa, Itachi? Kurasa kita sudah selesai bicara semalam."

"Apa kau bertemu Hinata?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

"Seriuslah, Sasuke! Hinata belum menghubungiku sejak seminggu yang lalu!" kata Itachi dengan gusar.

Sasuke geram juga pada akhirnya. Memukul meja yang ada di depannya Sasuke nyaris murka, "Aku tidak tahu! Dia juga tak datang padaku!"

"Sasuke, tolong aku! Temukan Hinata! Untukku!"

Sasuke diam. Menatap kakak lelakinya yang begitu frustasi. Yang kelihatan tak tidur dan sibuk mencari gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata selama berhari-hari.

Ini sudah ke empat kalinya Itachi datang pagi-pagi ke kantornya. Menanyakan hal yang berujung sama. Hinata. Hinata. Dan Hinata. Teman masa kecil Sasuke. Gadis yang menjadi tunangan kakaknya. Gadis yang mengenalkan Sasuke dan Itachi arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke tak peduli. Kakaknya tak akan pernah tahu. Ia tak akan pernah bisa tahu. Hinata hanya akan menjadi milik Sasuke.

Ya. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke mengakui.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dimiliki Sasuke sampai kapan pun juga.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Itachi pergi tanpa hasil. Kopi yang disajikan sekretaris Sasuke tak pernah disentuh. Dibiarkan mendingin. Sasuke menarik napas. Ia kembali ke ruangan yang tadi ia singgahi. Gadis itu masih di sana. Menunggunya. Menatap pintu masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kau tahu, Itachi masih mencarimu."

Gadis itu bungkam. Sasuke tak berharap banyak.

"Padahal dia seharusnya tahu. Kau hanya milikku. Hinata."

Ya. Hinata hanya akan menjadi milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari itu Hinata datang ke kantor Sasuke. Membawakan bekal makan siang seperti biasanya. Ia datang dengan senyuman. Seperti biasa. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu. Mereka makan siang bersama di ruangan yang ada di kantor Sasuke. Tempat itu kesukaan Hinata, karena Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan seisi kota dari jendela besar yang ada di sana. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka akan berbincang sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali bekerja.

Saat itu Hinata tengah memandang jendela. Ia berbalik dengan ceria, mengibaskan tangannya pada Sasuke. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Sasuke juga turut senang.

"Sasuke! Ke-kemarilah!"

Sasuke mendekat. Menurut pada gadis yang selalu menjadi tambatan hatinya itu. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"K-kau tahu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Hinata, gadis yang menjadi teman Sasuke sedari kecil itu merengut. Ia memukul lengan Sasuke dengan gemas, membuat Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar lagi.

"K-kau orang pertama yang tahu!" Sasuke menanti ucapan Hinata,"—A-aku akan bertunangan dengan Itachi."

Senyum Sasuke hilang. Hilang entah ke mana.

"Oh."

"K-kau tak senang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Sampai pipinya terasa sakit. "Selamat, Hinata."

Gadis itu sekali lagi tersenyum. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan melangkah.

"Sekali lagi selamat, Hinata … aku akan kembali bekerja."

Apa yang kau lihat dari Itachi, Hinata? tidak sadarkah kau bahwa aku ada di sini? Menunggumu?

Sejak saat itu, Hinata tak lagi mengunjunginya, terlalu sibuk dengan Itachi. Hanya Sasuke yang ada di ruangan itu, setia menanti. Menikmati keberadaan gadis itu melalui potret-potret yang ditempel secara massal di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke meninggalkan kantornya sejam lebih awal. Ia memberitahukan sekretarisnya bahwa ia memiliki urusan keluarga. Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Sasuke buat. Sasuke hanya akan merayakan sesuatu hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Sasuke tak boleh melewatkannya.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sebuah toko perhiasan. Memilih beberapa perhiasan terbaik dan terindah yang ada di toko itu.

Pilihannya jatuh pada cincin berlian sederhana yang diukir dengan apik. Dibeli sepasang. Itu akan menjadi hadiah yang sempurna.

Hinata pasti menyukainya. Ukurannya pasti pas di jari gadis itu. Sasuke menghapalnya dengan baik.

Oh, ya, Sasuke tak boleh melupakan gaun putih dan veil berhiaskan mutiara. Hinata sangat mengidamkannya. Sasuke tak pernah melupakan hal-hal yang dicintai gadis itu.

Dan satu lagi, parfum beraroma lavender dan sebuket mawar merah pasti akan membuat gadis itu senang. Ya, Sasuke tak boleh melewatkan hal-hal yang kecil demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

Sasuke hanya hidup demi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi …"

"Hn …"

"Kau mau kan menemaniku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"A-aku malu kalau harus pergi bersama Itachi. Kau tahu … err, membeli gaun dan lainnya. Sasuke punya selera yang bagus tentang itu kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Apa hari Minggu nanti kau senggang?"

"Tentu! A-arigatou, Sasuke!"

"Aku akan mengabarimu."

"B-baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Ya, kau akan jadi mempelaiku, Hinata.

.

.

.

"Orang hilang? Atas nama Hyuuga Hinata?"

Pemuda berambut nanas memperhatikan secarik foto dan keterangan yang diberikan padanya. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat sebelum menatap pada sang pelapor yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya selama kuliah dulu.

"Ya, aku ingin agar dia ditemukan secepatnya!" desak pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"H-hei, santai, Itachi! Kapan dia hilang?"

"Hari Minggu kemarin! Sejak hari itu dia tak menghubungiku. Dia hilang—begitu saja! Tanpa kabar, ponselnya mati!"

Shikamaru, polisi setempat, mencatat kasus yang didatangkan kepadanya. Ia menghela napas. agak kasihan pada temannya yang kelabakan dan panik berlebihan. Kelihatannya temannya itu tak tidur beberapa hari.

"Kapan dan dengan siapa terakhir kali ia terlihat?"

"Aku … tidak tahu. Dia hanya bilang akan pergi dengan Sasuke."

"Adikmu?"

"Ya! Tapi, Sasuke bilang bahwa Hinata tak datang …"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. "Kau sudah mengeceknya?"

"Sasuke tak pernah berbohong padaku. Orangtua kami sudah tiada, aku satu-satunya oang yang ia percayai. Dan Hinata."

"Oh. Untuk permulaan kami akan memeriksa beberapa hal. Kau tenang saja, Itachi. Kami akan menemukannya."

"Tolong aku, Shikamaru."

"Baiklah. Pulang dan istirahatlah, Itachi."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha pergi begitu saja. Kelihatannya sudah setengah mati. Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk, apakah Uchiha bisa sekacau itu karena wanita? Hebat benar.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Ya! Ada apa?!"

"Kemarilah. Tolong periksa beberapa hal untukku!"

.

.

.

Sebotol anggur merah yang telah dibuka terletak di meja yang tersusun rapi. Sasuke menuangkan isinya pada dua gelas wine. Ia menatap gadis yang duduk di seberang meja. Wedding dress dan veil sudah terpakai dengan begitu apik. Menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan hasil karyanya.

Sebuah gelas digenggam. Sebuah lagi diantarkan menuju sisi meja di mana gadis itu duduk diam dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa menikmati iris lavender yang jelita. Tak mengapa, Sasuke bahagia bisa bersama dengannya barang sebentar.

"Minumlah, Hinata."

Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Seolah menolaknya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau bosan. Tapi, Hinata, aku menyukai saat-saat ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku."

Sasuke tertawa. Menikmati pemandangan malam yang terpampang di luar kaca jendelanya. Sebuah kotak kaca di sudut ruangan menarik atensi Sasuke. Ia mendekati kotak kaca yang memantulkan cahaya remang-remang itu.

"Indah sekali. Kau menyukai ini semua, Hinata?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke tertawa. Botol parfum lavender diambil dari atas meja. Isinya dituangkan dalam kotak kaca. Gadis yang duduk di ruangan itu bergeming.

Cincin indah terpasang di jari manisnya, sama seperti milik Sasuke. Namun itu tak mengubah kenyataan.

Sasuke tak akan memilikinya.

.

.

Siulan samar terdengar di lorong yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram. Suigetsu baru saja pulang dari bar. Menikmati kehidupan malam dengan gadis-gadis cantik berpaha mulus di bar.

"Hei, Suigetsu."

Sapaan itu terdengar lagi. Suigetsu menghela napas. Kapan orang ini akan berhenti berkunjung?

"Oh, Itachi-san. Kau datang lagi rupanya!"

Itachi mendekat. Menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Tolong."

"Ah—lagi-lagi … tak ada yang bisa kuberitahu, Itachi-san! Pulanglah dan beristirahat, kau tampak lelah."

"Tolong aku! Aku perlu kebenaran."

Suigetsu, pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam di sisi pintu. "Apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke? aku hanya mengurus pembukuan dan rekeningnya saja. Apa gunanya mengetahui belanjaan adikmu yang boros itu?"

"Aku perlu tahu. Karena mungkin saja, Sasuke—dan Hinata …"

Ah, Suigetsu ingat nama itu.

"Hinata-san itu siapa?"

"Tunanganku …"

"Lho, lalu kenapa Sasuke pergi ke toko perhiasan—ups!"

"Apa?!"

"Maaf—privasi!"

Suigetsu mengerang saat kerah pakaiannya ditarik kasar.

"JELASKAN PADAKU!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke hari Minggu nanti!"

"Untuk apa, Hinata? Kita bisa pergi berdua."

"Ayolah, Itachi. S-sasuke pasti kesepian. Ini yang terakhir."

"Baiklah."

Itu yang dikatakan Hinata. Nyatanya, Hinata tak lagi member kabar setelah hari Minggu. Mulanya Itachi pikir tunangannya itu kelelahan dan lupa mengecek ponselnya. Hinata tak menelepon.

Sehari. Masih wajar.

Dua hari. Gila! Hinata tak mengirim satu pesan singkat sekalipun!

Saat ditelepon, tak masuk. Itachi merasa hancur.

Ia datang ke apartemen gadis itu. Sama-sama berlatar belakang yatim piatu, Itachi curiga Hinata diculik. Namun apartemen gadis itu bersih, tak ada tanda-tanda perampokan atau penculikan. Bersih. Terlalu bersih dan hampa.

Hinata tak ada di mana-mana.

Itachi tak bisa menemukannya.

Di mana … di mana Hinata-nya berada?

Sasuke! Ya, Sasuke pasti tahu di mana gadis itu terakhir kali berada!

"Sasuke, di mana Hinata?" Itachi mengejar jawaban.

"Hinata? Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kalian pergi bersama saat hari Minggu kemarin?"

"Dia membatalkan janjinya."

"Lalu … di mana Hinata?"

Hanya ada kesunyian sebelum Sasuke menyahut, "Aku … tidak tahu, Itachi. Apa yang terjadi?"

Di mana Hinata?

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kita sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu?"

Kalimat itu tercetus ketika Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang terasa dingin. Gadis itu tak pernah menjawab ocehannya. Sasuke meninggalkan ranjang. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian lagi.

Sasuke mengelus rambut indigo yang terasa agak kasar di tangannya. Ia menghela napas.

Ah, tapi tenang saja, Hinata juga sudah ada di kantornya. Menunggu kehadirannya. Sasuke akan segera bersamanya lagi. Hinata sudah menunggu di ruangan kesayangannya.

Sasuke berangkat ke kantor dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Mulai dari Itachi yang tidak meneleponnya selama beberapa hari. Suigetsu yang mendadak tidak menghujaninya dengan pesan singkat—dan Sasuke tak begitu peduli. Hal-hal semacam itu membuatnya gusar.

Ia baru keluar dari mobilnya ketika seorang satpam buru-buru berlari kepadanya. Sekretarisnya juga tampak berada di lantai bawah dengan wajah panik.

"T-tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke heran sekali dengan keadaan ini. "Ada apa?"

"Di k-kantormu, ada polisi yang menunggu."

"Polisi?"

"Mereka datang sejak dini hari. Sudah saya cegah jangan masuk tapi mereka memaksa! Ada Tuan Itachi juga, saya tak berani melawan!"

Oh, Itachi. Haha … Itachi, ya?

Kakak Sasuke yang paling ia sayangi di dunia. Juga yang paling ia benci karena merebut hal yang paling diinginkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

Tapi mereka tak akan mendapatkan apa pun.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata hanya akan tetap berada di tangan Sasuke.

…

Sasuke merangsek masuk ke kantornya, "Apa-apaan ini, Itachi?"

Itachi mendatanginya, meremas kasar kemeja bermerek yang baru Sasuke beli, "Sasuke … mana Hinata?! Jangan berbohong lagi!"

"Omong kosong! Aku tak tahu, Itachi!"

"Sasuke!"

Itachi begitu geram. Satu tonjokan ia layangkan ke wajah adiknya. Segera saja, Shikamaru menahan tubuh temannya. Sasuke menggeram, ia ingin membalas tinjuan itu dengan hal yang setara.

Namun, Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan terbelalak. Ruangannya dibobol habis-habisan. Ruangan itu. Beberapa polisi sedang berusaha meretas ruangan yang ada di dalam kantornya. Ruangan kesukaan Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Semua orang kaget. Itachi terbelalak. Kaget saat Sasuke berlari menuju pintu berwarna gelap dan berteriak murka.

Itachi pucat pasi. Ia melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

"Di sanakah Hinata?! Apakah ada Hinata di dalam sana?"

Pemuda pirang berseragam segera menahan Sasuke yang meronta dengan beringas. Ia berteriak kesetanan. Tangannya diborgol. Dua orang diperintahkan dengan sigap agar menahan tubuhnya yang memberontak.

Itachi tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Selama ini, Hinata ada di sana. menunggunya Itachi menyelamatkannya. Tenanglah, Hinata, Itachi datang untuk melindungimu. Segera. Sebentar lagi, Sayang.

"Jangan! Jangan ambil Hinata!"

Ucapan Sasuke semakin membuat yakin. Itachi tersenyum, bahagia dan lega. Akhirnya … ia bisa bertemu Hinata lagi.

Pintu berkode berhasil dijebol. Itachi berlari ke ruangan itu. Menatap tidak percaya pada ruangan yang penuh akan foto-foto Hinata. Ya, tak pernah Itachi bayangkan bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata seperti dirinya. Hal ini ia sadari semalam. Itachi pernah berusaha memasuki apartemen Sasuke namun gagal. Sasuke mengganti kodenya setiap kali Itachi berusaha membobol masuk. Sasuke sudah memprediksi aksinya. Tapi Itachi berhasil. Ia berhasil tepat saat Suigetsu dipaksa membeberkan semuanya.

Bahwa Sasuke memang bertemu dengan Hinata pada hari Minggu. Bahwa Sasuke membelanjakan uang dalam jumlah banyak diatasnamakan Hyuuga Hinata. Bahwa Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang ada bersama Hinata. Sasuke juga berusaha menyembunyikan Hinata.

Hinata.

Mata Itachi terpaku pada sosok yang duduk membelakanginya. Rambut indigo yang terurai di punggungnya membuat Itachi yakin. Gadis itu menunggunya!

"Hinata!" Itachi menerjang tubuh itu. Menangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Namun, … Itachi terdiam. Bungkam.

Kluk.

"A-apa ini?"

Kepala gadis itu jatuh berguling di lantai. Rambut terlepas dari kepala. Dinginnya tubuh tanpa kepala berada dalam pelukan Itachi.

Pemuda itu memadang kosong sosok di pelukannya.

Boneka. Ya, itu hanyalah boneka.

"Hahaha … sudah kukatakan! Hinata tak ada padaku!"

"Hinata …" Itachi menangis, menatap manekin tak bernyawa yang berada di pelukannya. Hinata tak ada di sini.

Hari itu Uchiha Sasuke ditangkap. Suigetsu dan beberapa pegawainya ikut dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi atas tindakan bos mereka. Sasuke dimintai penjelasan tentang hilangnya Hyuuga Hinata. tapi pemuda itu hanya bungkam. Ia hanya tertawa. Entah apa yang ia senangi dari peristiwa mengerikan itu.

Uchiha Sasuke divonis gila.

Uchiha Itachi dibawa ke rumah sakit karena depresi dan syok.

.

.

.

"Hartawan gila! Memesan puluhan manekin berbentuk manusia dari perusahaan luar negeri untuk memuaskan diri, maniak!" ujar sang kepala polisi dengan gusar. Laporan yang ada di tangannya dibolak-balik dengan emosi. Benar-benar, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang kaya tergila yang ada di dunia.

Berfantasi tentang gadis yang belum lama menghilang dengan boneka-boneka mati dan foto-foto masa lalu. Gadis yang merupakan tunangan kakak kandungnya. Mengerikan. Obsesi jelas menimbulkan adiksi yang luar biasa menggelikan.

Shikamaru dan petugas lainnya menyita manekin-manekin berwujud sangat mirip Hyuuga Hinata untuk dibawa ke kantor. Boneka Hinata itu ada di mana-mana, kamar, dapur, ruang makan. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar seorang maniak.

Shikamaru berhenti mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia menatap Naruto, rekan kerjanya yang berambut pirang, yang masih mengamat-amati barang-barang yang ada di rumah itu.

"Ayo, Naruto, kita kembali ke kantor. Jangan lupa pasang segel di depan."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk. Shikamaru pergi lebih awal meninggalkan rekannya di belakang. Naruto berjalan, sebelum hampir terjatuh karena menginjak ubin yang tampaknya bermasalah, ubin itu masuk beberapa sentimeter ke bawah. Merasa ngeri, pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari menyusul rekannya sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Setelah dimaki, Naruto akhirnya mau diam. Dia melirik rumah besar yang ada di balik punggungnya sekali lagi. Segel sudah terpasang apik di depan pagar rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, kedua polisi itu pergi dengan segera. Meninggalkan satu lagi rahasia yang belum terkuak.

…

Ubin yang memasuki kedalaman sebanyak beberapa senti menimbulkan suara gemeretak dari bawahnya. Seperti ada gerigi-gerigi yang bergerak. Di ruangan yang sunyi, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Sebuah rak buku setinggi dua meter yang berdiri tegar kini gemetar. Badan kayu yang kokoh bergerak ke samping, tergeser oleh mekanisme mesin tak tampak. Sehabisnya rak itu berhenti bergerak, tampaklah lorong gelap yang tak begitu dalam, terdengar kembali suara gerigi-gerigi yang menggema dari lorong itu. Sebuah kotak kaca digiring ke depan, cahaya remang-remang menerangi kotak kaca itu.

Sesosok gadis ada di dalamnya. Bergaun putih dan berhiaskan tudung putih yang menutupi rambut indigonya yang terurai dan dijepit dengan hiasan mutiara dan mawar merah. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya terlihat pucat.

Gadis itu adalah … Hyuuga Hinata.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Haha, kalau mau protes, sama kak Shen dan Kana Lamont ya. *eh?* *dihajar kak Shen dan Kana* Ini challenge dari Kak Shen Mei LEng *sebut merek*. XD Ah, ya, aku belum bilang apa isi challenge-nya kan? "Buat fanfic SasuHina sepanjang 2k dengan bad ending." Jadilah seperti ini, hoho… jangan demo saya ya. Btw, ini 3k+ deh, maaf ya kak Shen. Kalap. Ceritanya berat pula. Ini pun sebenarnya udah dipersingkat. Alur cepat, gaes. Tak tahan mellow berlama-lama. Aku tak tahan adegan tikung-tikungan. *yaelah*

Yep, ini di luar zona aman saya sih. Biasanya kan Cuma bikin humor, fluffy, bully Cuke. Wkwkwk… Tapi memang sih, saya sendiri heran, kok bisa sih ngebikin yang kayak gini? Hahaha… *dibanting* Feel-nya, … dapat enggak? Saia tak yakin. XDD

Terima kasih juga buat Kana Lamont yang telah menginspirasi cerita netorare saya ini dengan event-nya. Hoho… Btw, ini NTR-nya kerasa enggak ya? Mohon maaf kalau gagal maning.

Info penting:

\- Cerita yang di CTRL-I adalah flashback.

\- Hinata dibunuh Sasuke dengan cara dicekik.

Coba cermati paragraf paling awal deh. Itu adalah saat di mana Hinata baru pulang dengan Sasuke pas hari Minggu. Saat itulah rencana Sasuke berlangsung.

\- Hinata yang ada di kamar dan kantor adalah boneka.

Kenapa Hinata enggak ngomong? Kenapa Hinata diam saja dan ada di mana-mana? Karena itu hanyalah manekin pesanan Sasuke yang dibuat persis Hinata. Juga dijelaskan Shikamaru kalau manekin itu ada banyak. dan inilah yang dimaksud Suigetsu dengan 'barang-barang itu'.

\- Hinata yang asli diawetkan dalam kotak kaca.

Ingat scene Sasuke minum wine, kotak kaca, dan Hinata yang memejamkan mata? Di situ Hinata yang asli dipakaikan cincin, gaun, dll. Lalu dimasukin ke kotak yang udah disemprot parfum lavender.

\- Terserah ya kalau menganggap Sasuke itu cinta atau obsesi. Yang penting, NTR-nya kerasa. *info macam apa ini?*

Silakan tanya lagi kalau ada yang janggal. Huhuhu … Bubye …

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

Mind to RnR?

Saya menerima saran dan kritik.

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
